According to a conventional laser marker, an image such as a two-dimensional code is printed on a workpiece by focusing a laser on the workpiece.
Optimum conditions for printing the two-dimensional code may vary depending upon the material of a workpiece, size of the two-dimensional code, etc. Further, parameters for setting the printing condition may be intricately correlated with one another. As such, setting the optimum printing condition while adjusting the relevant parameters is a troublesome work for a user.
Specifically, the material of the workpiece and specification of the laser may change printing quality of the two-dimensional code. This means that these parameters exert great influence upon a recognition rate of the two-dimensional code printed on the workpiece.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011-56910 and 2012-148309 propose enhancing printing quality by providing a predetermined printing pattern while considering variation in heat distribution which differs depending upon a print pattern or by providing a printing pattern relevant to the material of the workpiece.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-148309 proposes evaluating the printed results by extracting print evaluation pattern from imaging results of the printed results in which the print evaluation pattern is included.